ravenfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Modes
There are six different game modes, they can be chosen by the player. There are also five additional settings that the player can select/deactivate. Point Match In Point Match, both teams have to capture all capture points or gain higher points to win. However, gaining more points will still not end the gameplay, as both teams need to capture all of the flags and eliminate all the opposition so they won't spawn in order to finish. Points can be received in different ways: * Capturing a flag (+1) * Killing an enemy (+1) (+2 for a headshot kill) * Killing an ally (+1 for the enemy) Points are also multiplied by the number of flags captured, thus the team with the most flags will earn more points at a faster rate. Also, if custom vehicles are used, when a team captures a point, the vehicle spawns are replaced by team-specific spawns. For example, if the helicopter slot was replaced by a Saucer mod for the Eagle Team but a Tank for the raven team, then when Raven captures carrier, they will see a tank on the carrier. Battalions This game mode is similar to Point Match. However, in Battalions, both teams start with a pool of troops that can be spawned, represented as three soldier silhouettes. For every new spawn, a unit is removed from the pool of troops. When a team runs out of units, they can no longer respawn. This can be used to limit the length of a battle. Each flag on the map "sustains" the pools. For example, if a team has three pools of troops, they must have at least three flags captured, or else they will lose respawns over time. Spec Ops In the Spec Ops game mode, the player must eliminate a group of enemy bots. On the blue (Eagle) team, three bots help the player with completing this objective, which is to attack. On the red (Raven) team, about seven bots spawn in a patrolling position and will not follow the Player or attack. The bots equip silenced weapons so not to be spotted; if your team is spotted, a dead raven is spotted, a raven is hit(and did not die instantly), a non-silenced weapon (including grenades, daggers and other explosives) is used an alarm goes off, starting the battle. Unlike in other game modes, re-spawning is not possible. The first team to run out of troops loses. In several instances Raven soldiers flee the scene and don't fight back, they don't use vehicles if attacked, only turrets(HMG and others). So it is recommended to block off escape routes since the Raven soldiers will keep running, they don't move to another capture point, they just start running around (this is really annoying on maps like dust-bowl where it's impossible to find them) Several custom maps do not support Spec Ops. Custom weapons, however, are always supported. Haunted In the Haunted game mode, the player must fend off seven waves of skeletons armed with Sabres. The Sabre deals reduced damage to players instead of instant-kill. The Player only has three other bots as their allies, in an assigned squad formation without the use of a Squad Leader Kit. and must locate large purple spheres called "Anomalies", which appear in spawn areas/flag points. By entering these spheres, each wave will begin after a few short seconds. If the Player and the bots are not within a sphere when a wave is ongoing, they begin to take damage at about 5/s. In larger maps, they are often provided with a four-seater regular jeep to move around. This means that the game will usually be impossible to win without the Jeep on large maps. Skeletons will infinitely spawn but once enough amounts of them are killed (Viewed via on-screen indication), a shockwave will destroy all remaining skeletons. The anomaly is moved to another area and entering starts the next wave. The amount of skeletons required to be destroyed starts with 12, progressively increasing by 12 as wave after wave is defeated. Every round, the Player, and the other bots are given a new weapon, though whether or not they choose to pick them up is up to the Player. There are also skeletal Altars which sometimes provide ammo bag or health bag, but also sometimes spawns skeletons for an ambush (Indicated by numerous coffins rising around). Re-spawning is not possible and if the Player dies, the game is automatically lost. Skeletons cannot be damaged when they spawn, until they break their own coffins and start moving. Custom weapons/vehicles are not supported for this mode for balancing reasons, but custom maps usually are. This can be exploited - If a small map has very few capture points (Better if it only has 2), anomalies will be closely located around each other, reducing travel time. Players will be provided with no primary weapon, an S-IND 7, a Wrench, an ammo bag, and NV goggles. None of the optional settings can be applied to this mode and it always starts at night. The Paint Explosions setting is the only exception. While this is active, damaging a single skeleton is usually enough for the resulting explosions to take out the rest. When it happens, run away. The UFO can still disrupt your gameplay, and you will still fail if it kills you. As the Railgun does not exist in this mode, a game restart is required to get rid of it. Formerly, the reward for beating Haunted on Hard is Bundle O Buss. Hard Mode seems to introduce Skeletons armed with the mentioned weapon, which can be recognized by their hats as other skeletons don't use it. They will infrequently shoot the weapon, which deal reduced damage to players (Around 10 damage per shot, at most). Available items include - Greaser RK-44 S-IND 7* Automatico M1 Garret Wrench* Ammo Bag* 76 Eagle NV Goggles* Medic Bag Signal DMR Items marked with a * means that they are provided at the start of the game. S-IND 7 does not spawn as a bonus item during the game, same for Wrench and NV Goggles. Medic Bag can only be acquired from Skeleton Altars, while Ammo Bag is provided at start and can also be spawned by Skeleton Altars. Not all items can spawn during a single game - It's possible that throughout the entire game the only weapon provided will be RK-44, or M1 Garret or anything else. Weapons may have different advantages/disadvantages, depending on how they are used or if the current situations suit them. RK-44 usually works well in the later stages due to the density of the skeletons. 76 Eagle can also work well, but may be slower, whist M1 Garret can easily pick off ranged enemies, a feature absent from most other provided weapons, but cannot handle multiple enemies. Skirmish Skirmish was a game mode added in EA-14. In this gamemode, the goal is to either kill all the opposition or control more points than the opposition for a period of time. Each team has a few reinforcement planes. The planes will fly over the battlefield dropping troops of their respective teams. If you die, you will take control of a bot on your team, and whatever weapons, equipment, and ammo they have is now yours. However, if you die as reinforcements come, then you can again choose your weapons right before you drop out of the plane. The bar at the top of the screen shows how many troops remain on each team. For the first part of the game, there is also a lock and a countdown. After the countdown finishes, you can win by pushing the slider over to your side. The slider moves based on how many points each team has. Domination Idk how to explain it :/ Optional Modes These modes are optional of which the player can enable and disable. Assault Mode '''- The Raven team has all other capture points under their control, while Eagles only start with one. However, in Early Access Build 6 and above, this is called Raven Control, and as such only the Raven side can start as the defenders. (As of EA14, this no longer exists, and can only be recreated using the Configure Flags setting) '''Reverse Mode - Both teams' spawn locations are reversed at the opposite place than their normal spawn points. Night Mode '- Allows the player to play at night time during a battle. Certain maps may have certain changes in the night. For example, Island will have Halloween decorations. '''No Vehicles '- Vehicle spawns are removed. This does not remove turrets and vehicles can still be spawned via modded weapons. This no longer exists in later versions. Instead, one can remove vehicles by changing the vehicle's slot into "None". This is essentially replaced by '''Vehicle Switch. Configure Flags '- This option lets you choose what spawning bases the Eagles or Ravens have. You can set them to be start under Raven/Eagle control or neutral at start, or disable it. It's only avaliable if the option is checked before starting a battle and configuration prompts spawn right after the map has loaded. '''Vehicle Switch '- Allows you to configure vehicles for both teams, or even disable vehicle spawns. Vehicles can be team-specific. (For example, you want the Eagles to be the government and the Ravens to be Insurgents, you can load mods with a lot of Tanks for Eagles and arm the Ravens with Technicals.). When a team captures a point, vehicle spawns are replaced with their own team's spawns, if it previously belonged to the other team. 'Character skins '- Every skin mod you downloaded can be applied here. Note that the skins are only team-specific and usually most skins are compatible with any team. It's best to not assign the same skin to both teams just in case you cannot recognize the soldiers. Skins do not change the way soldiers behave. Certain maps may enforce their own custom skins, therefore effectively disabling this setting. 'Game Length '- This option lets you choose how large or small the point limit is, thus shortening or lengthening the game. Options include: Short, Normal, Long and EPIC (2000 Points)! '''Paint Explosions Everywhere!!! - The paint bubbles dropped by a damaged/defeated infantry unit will now explode when they collide with terrain. They can deal massive amounts of damage and potentially cause a chain reaction if multiple soldiers are in the area and respawn time is very short. Weapon Switch '''- Controls weapon availability to bots, and can be team-specific (You can have Eagles with RK-44 and Ravens with only S-IND-7). Certain modded weapons may not support usage by bots, but players can still use them normally (Like suicide dynamite mod). '''Player has all weapons - Your weapons are not affected by Weapon Switch settings, and you can choose from anything in your avaliable arsenal, including modded weapons. Trivia * There used to be a setting labeled as "Score" found in previous Beta versions where users could change the value of difference needed to win a match (i.e. if you set 200, then you must have 200 points more than the enemy to win). However, it is now set as 300, but can be changed by the Game Length option. * Spec Ops is still under development and has been since its introduction in Early Build 1(Beta 6).